goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
GoAnimate Extended Wiki
Welcome to the GoAnimate V2 Wiki! We needed a new wiki because Knowledgecenter was inactive for too long and Shinegreymon96 vandalized our previous wiki and always undid our categories and always deleted pages for infinity! So this is our new wiki! Shinegreymon96, you see this and vandalize it, we are so blocking you! The original wiki reopened but this wiki has everything this GoAnimate area needs and the old wiki didn't care about adminship. Before you edit, please check out the rules down here below the Rules text. ↓ Rules (You must see them) 1: No vandalism First offense: 1 month ban Second offense: 3 month ban Third offense: 6 month ban Fourth offense: 1 year ban Fifth offense: Indefinite ban 2: If you hate grounded videos then respect our opinions First offense: Warning Second offense: Warning Third offense: Warning Fourth offense: 2 hour ban 3: No disrespecting opinions First offense: Warning Second offense: 2 hour ban Third offense: 1 day ban Fourth offense: 1 month ban Fifth offense: 6 month ban Sixth offense: 1 year ban Seventh offense: Indefinite ban 4: This wiki is for GoAnimate and it's infamous grounded videos. 5: Obey the makers and the admins 6: If you break a rule you will be banned and blocked for a week (but if you break it again, it will be 2 weeks, followed by 3, 1 month, 2 months, 4 months, 8 months, 1 year, then forever if you keep breaking rules) 7. You must have good English on this wiki. No unreadable grammar allowed. Any violations will be counted as vandalism First offense: Warning Second offense: Indefinite block 8. When making images, no nudity or any sexual material allowed. 9. We only tolerate minor profanity. No strong language. 10. No sockpuppeting! This means making an extra account to evade blocks. First offense: Indefinite ban 11. No hater categories like anti-bronies! this means you'll get the wiki reported and then closed! First offense: Indefinite ban + Adminship suspension 12. No hater templates, it will help the Wikia get shut down! First offense: Indefinite ban + IP Address infinite ban + (Admins) Adminship suspension 13. No articles that do not relate to GoAnimate unless they appeared in GoAnimate First offense: Warning Second offense: 1 day ban Third offense: 1 month ban Fourth offense: 3 month ban Fifth offense: Indefinite ban 14. Don't go to this wiki to make hatred like "GoAnimate Fans are just too lazy" if you do it you will get a free 2100 year ban 15. You must be logged in to edit. 16. Do not try to insult,harassment,try to block,make a article out of that good user and threat a admin or anyother good users First Stirke:2 hour ban Second Strike:7 year ban third strike:19 year ban and Fourth strike:Being blocked for 9833219323 years. 17. No Strangers! First offense: 2 hour ban 18. No propaganda! First Offense: 1 week ban Second Offense: 2 week ban Third Offense: 1 month ban Fourth Offense: 3 month ban Fith Offense: Indefinite ban 19. Don't make grounded videos out of Wikia users, it helps the wiki get shut down!(unless they have violated the Terms of Use or they are the antagonists) 20. No foreign users! First Offence: Warning Second Offence: Blocked for 1 day Third offence: Blocked until he/she learned enough english! 21. No offending religions. First offense: Indefinite ban 22. No foreign images (the founder doesn't care but pffft) First offense: 2 day ban 23. No foreign words First offense: Warning Second offense: Warning Third Offense: 1 hour ban Fourth offense: 2 hour ban 24. No moving pages on the original goanimate wiki! First offense: Warning Second offense: Warning Third offense: Warning Fourth offense: 1 day ban Fifth offense: 3 day ban Sixth offense: 5 day ban Seventh offense: 1 week ban 25. Don't make any homophobic pages/messages First offense: Indefinite block 26. Don't make hate pages. That will get our wiki reported and then closed for good! First offense: Indefinite block + (For admins) Admin badge suspension 27. Don't redirect pages to inappropriate stuff First offense: Warning. Second offense: 1 year ban Third offense: Indefinite ban 28. No making categories that are innappropriate (For example: Hot Chicks, Cold Chicks, etc.)(Inappropiate categories out of anything will be deleted and that is final!) First offense: 1 day ban Second offense: 1 week ban Third offense: 1 month ban Fourth offense: 1 year ban Fifth offense: indefinite ban 29. No adding offensive categories to any good user! including ones you are friends with and yourself! First offense: Warning Second offense: 30 minute ban Third offense: 1 hour ban Fourth offense: 2 hour ban Fifth offense: 4 hour ban Sixth offense: 6 hour ban Seventh offense: 8 hour ban Eighth offense: 10 hour ban Ninth offense: 12 hour ban Tenth offense: 1 day ban Eleventh offense: 1 week ban Twelfth offense: 2 week ban Thirteenth offense: 1 month ban Fourteenth offense: 3 month ban Fifthteenth offense: 6 month ban Sixteenth offense: 1 year ban Seventeenth offense: indefinite ban 30. No talking about things that relate to pornography First offense: Warning Second offense: 1 week block Third offense: Blocked for 9999 weeks + (admins) Fired from admin 31. No making any grounded videos out of good users! First offense: 2 day ban Second offense: Blocked for 9999 weeks + (admins) Fired from adminship 32. No adding unnecessary categories such as cool bronies, awesome minecrafters, etc. Chat Rules 1. No swearing or strong language First offense: Warning Second offense: 2 hour ban Third offense: 3 day ban Fourth offense: 6 month ban Fifth offense: 1 year ban Sixth offense: Infinite ban 2. No sockpuppeting just to private message! Always use a different wikia for ex: Creepypasta Wiki 3. (Admin) no false banning or kicking First offense: Warning Second offense: 2 hour ban Note: Bureaucrats cannot be banned from chat, this is the same with Wikia Staff, stars, bots, helpers, adminmentors ect. 4. No starting flame wars or you are banned forever. Admin rules (For admins only) 1. No blocking admins for deleting your pages that were against the rules 2. No creating pages that have nothing to do with GoAnimate or grounded videos unless he/she appeared in any grounded videos. 3. No deleting random pages that cannot be deleted. 4. You may only undo a category if it's a hater category, or another user made a similar category. 5. Don't block a user for no reason. Admins Template:Admins Latest activity Make a Video Now! [[Category:Browse]